1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and more specifically to analog to digital converters (ADCs).
2. Background of the Disclosure
Many parameters are obtained or communicated in the form of analog signals. Examples of such parameters include a voltage level, a current level, a power level, a temperature, a speed, a rotational velocity, and a position, such as a linear position or an angular position. Such parameters are often processed by digital circuitry. Since digital circuitry processes digital values, as opposed to analog signals, an analog to digital converter (ADC) is typically used to convert an analog signal to a digital value representative of the amplitude of the analog signal.
Under some circumstances, such as when continuous sampling of a signal is not needed, an ADC can be used to convert multiple analog signals to multiple digital values respectively representative of the multiple analog signals. However, other applications having various speed and resolution limitations often require that additional ADCs be used, for example, as time-interleaved ADCs, where one ADC operates during a time period that overlaps with a time period during which another ADC operates, to provide conversion of the multiple analog signals, which increases cost and complexity.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.